A Reunion
by CrazyViolinist
Summary: Set after the Season 3 Episode 1. Reina is devistated at the loss of her brother Robin. Little did she know that Robin is alive. A nice short story about Robin having a sister and how she might react to the thought of her beloved brother dying. I don't own the TV show or the characters, only Reina.


Reina ran as hard as she could, she had to run; her life depended on it. She had done something that doesn't even bare thinking of. She had attacked Sir Guy of Gisborne out of vengeance. He had killed her brother; he was all she had left. She had seen the horror that he had to endure his second trip to the holy land; he had to put Marian's dead body to rest in the sands of the desert. The last time that she had seen Robin he had told her to get out of his sight and stay well out of the way. She knew that he was hurting terribly and didn't want to see the last person he cared about to be hurt. But she was having none of it. When she had heard the news that Gisborne had killed her beloved brother she lost it. As soon as she had knocked Gisborne on his butt with a few injuries to think about she dashed off into the forest. She ran with tears trailing down her cheeks not looking where she was going. All of a sudden she ran full force into something. She yanked out her sword right away as she jumped up. Swinging around she prepared to fight but was confronted with a friendly face. "Reina!" yelled Allan a Dale.

"Allan!" she put her sword away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, just being an outlaw."

"I mean what are you doing in Sherwood. Didn't Robin send you away?"

"Yes, but I had to teach Gisborne a lesson, a very, very painful one."

"Oh no, Rei. You didn't."

"He killed my brother!" shouted Reina tears running down her eyes again.

"But he didn't."

"What?"

"Gisborne did not kill Robin." Reina stared in shock.

"Where is he?" softly asked Reina after a moment.

"No."

"Where is he?" she asked again a little louder.

"Robin said you should go somewhere safe."

"Where is he!" screamed Reina.

"I'm not telling you. You should just go back to the Abbey or wherever you were." The rest of the gang felt as Robin did; that she should go somewhere far, far away. The death of Marian had struck them all extremely deep and they couldn't take losing some one everyone loved with all their heart. Marian and Reina held a special place inside Robin Hood and his gang. Reina quickly drew her sword and rushed at Allan, who eyes widen in surprise. Reina paced the sword at Allan's throat. "Take me to him NOW! Or you'll have a lovely new permanent neck decoration."

"Alright." They walked for a while with Reina's sword as Allan's throat so that he didn't stray. When she suddenly realized that they were heading back to the camp. The only reason that she didn't run ahead was because she feared that Robin really wasn't alive after all. When they finally did arrive she saw that a group of men were raising their glasses in a toast. She saw Much, Little John, and another man who she had never seen. But she hardly noticed the others when she heard Allan call out, "Robin!" The small group of men parted and through them walked the most beautiful sight I had ever seen… Robin Hood breathing and whole. I stood motion-less as Robin's eye grew big at the sight of me. "Reina!" he shouted setting down his mug and stalking toward his younger sister. "I thought I told you to leave." At that Reina came out of her daze and ran forward her face contorted with anger.

"You stupid IDIOT!" she screamed as she took a swing at Robin with her fist. "How could you be so stupid as to go get yourself almost killed by Gisborne. How do you think we would have felt if you had actually died. Forget about these goons of friends you have here." she said gesturing to the others. "What about me? I'm your sister!"

"And that's why I sent you away. I can't risk losing you like I lost Marian." Both of them were in the throws of fighting, without swords. They were just using their hands, Reina punching Robin and Robin hitting her with his open hand.

"Did you ever consider that I need to be here by your side fighting. I miss Marian too but the thought of you… of you… of you dying! If that's what you want to do then I'm going to stay right here and punch you square in the face each time you even think about dying. You are a stupid, stupid idiot. You could have died… you were… you were dead… dead." She laid a few more weak punches on Robin before she fell in a heap on the ground tears coursing down her face. Robin stared down at her realizing just how much he had hurt her in sending her away. She was deeply hurting over Marian's death too, she was like a sister to Reina.

"Oh Reina. I'm soooo sorry." Robin instantly fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Shhhh… it's alright now. Nothing's going to happen. I'm right here. Shhhh." He placed a kiss on her head as her crying slowed down to nothing.

"Please." she whispered into his chest. "Please don't send me away again." It broke Robin's heart to hear his sister sounding so broken. She normally was a strong person, not afraid to stand up for what she believed. She also had one of the largest hearts he'd even seen in anyone. She even used to like Gisborne when they were younger.

"Shhhh… it's alright." He ran his hand through her hair as he held her close. He stole a glance up at the 4 pairs of eyes trained on them. He looked to each of them in turn mostly Little John, Allan, and Much. They knew her just as well as Robin and wanted what was best for her. When Robin's eyes landed on Much he let some tears seep into his eyes. Much gave a nod of his head which everyone else followed his example. "Alright Reina. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here where with us… where you belong. I'm never going to send you away again." Robin said placing kisses on the top of her head throughout the speech.

"Do you mean it?" came a soft voice from Robin's chest.

"Completely. Little John can tie and hang me up from the tallest tree in Sherwood if I'm lying." Reina finally looked up at him her eyes red and her nose running. She gave a small smile.

"Good." The two of them sat for a few more minutes, Reina wiping her nose and Robin just holding her. Finally they stood up. "Now who do I have to beat for letting Robin almost kill himself." Everyone in the forest, even the birds, went silent. Sure Reina was compassionate and loving, but when need be, she was just as good with a sword as Robin was with a bow and arrow. "Well, come on speak up. Little John… Allan… Much?" The three men shuffled nervously as her gaze fell on each of them in return. "Much?"

"What? Why did you say my name twice? It wasn't me." he said in a hurry.

"But you've know him the longest besides me and you know how to calm him down. Soooo…"

"Well, it wasn't me alright. I tried everything I could think of. He just wouldn't listen." Reina stared at Much before a smile crept across her face.

"I know you did Much." she walked forward and wrapped him in a hug. "I know you all tried, but…" she said looking over at the other two. She knew how much her brother was hurting over Marian's death. "Next time try a little harder; maybe… tie him to a tree with chains." Everyone smiled at that including Tuck. Reina looked over at him and her eyes filled with doubt. There had been many times when the Sheriff had sent in spy to join them. "And how is this?" she asked cautiously.

"This is Tuck. He's one of us now." said Much slapping a hand on Tuck's shoulder.

"Really." she said moving closer to Tuck looking him up and down. Tuck shifted a bit under her stare, it was so intense like she was trying to see into his soul. "And how do we know that he's worthy of being here?"

"He saved my life." simply said Robin. Reina's eyes immediately softened.

"Welcome Tuck. We're happy you're here." she said without hesitation. She walked right up to him and shook his hand. He shook it and smiled at her immediately relaxing seeing her return his smile. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We do what we always do." said Robin causing everyone to look at him. "Relieve nobles from their valuables and provide for the poor." A smile spread across his face, which caused everyone else to smile. It had been awhile since Robin and given a real smile. Things were back to normal now.


End file.
